A red pair of gloves costs $$4$, and a gold jacket costs $$2$. The red pair of gloves costs how many times as much as the gold jacket costs?
The cost of the red pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the gold jacket, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$4 \div $2$ $$4 \div $2 = 2$ The red pair of gloves costs $2$ times as much as the gold jacket costs.